La Prophète du Désert
by Tsuki2608
Summary: Le désert de Suna no Kuni est peuplé par des nomades. Des filles de ce peuple possèdent un don puissant, celui de prophétie. Lorsque la dernière d'entre elle rencontrera le Jinchûriki de Suna, le destin les rattrapera. Le futur n'est jamais écrit...
1. L'enfance

À la suite de la première grande guerre ninja, le territoire fût divisé entre les différents clans dominants. Un peuple, qui avait particulièrement souffert durant les confrontations, décida de s'exiler dans le désert qui allait bientôt devenir le grand pays de Kaze no Kuni. Étant, au commencement, sédentaire et fort nombreux, ils épuisèrent rapidement les maigres ressources de l'oasis où ils avaient élus domicile. Pour assurer la survie de leur peuple, ils décidèrent de séparer le clan en trois familles. Chaque famille développa coutumes et traditions. Ils décidèrent aussi de devenir nomades. Ainsi, ils n'épuiseraient plus les ressources des oasis et pendant leur voyage, ces endroits, où la vie avait réussi à pousser avec difficulté, pourraient se ressourcer.

Mais quelques grandes familles de ninja commençaient à apparaitre, créant un village caché dans les montagnes arides. Ce rappel du monde extérieur fut un coup dur pour les nomades. L'arrivée des ninjas leurs rappelait la cause de leur isolement. Certaines jeunes filles du clan avaient développé un don qui fût transmis de génération en génération. Ce don héréditaire avait, pendant la grande guerre, attisé la convoitise des clans, des plus faibles comme des plus forts. Ces filles d'exception pouvaient, en autre, voire l'avenir. Les clans s'appropriaient donc leurs pouvoirs et pouvaient devenir plus forts. C'était donc pour protéger ces enfants que les nomades décidèrent de trouver refuge dans le désert.

Les prophètes, comme on les appelait, furent dissimulés parmi les familles du soleil. Mais avec le temps, elles développèrent des signes distinctifs : des cheveux argentés et des yeux verts. Les habitants du village caché n'avaient, certes pas oublié l'existence de ce don héréditaire. Mais ne voulant plus se mêler de la guerre et impliquer des jeunes filles innocentes dans celle-ci, les chefs des trois grandes familles signèrent un accord avec le Shodai Kazekage. Un extrait du pacte était écrit dans ces termes :

_« Le village de Suna consent à dissimuler l'existence des prophètes, à accueillir au sein du village la famille qui aurait besoin de soutien. En échange, les nomades devront consentir à partager le don des prophètes en cas d'extrême nécessité. Le Kazekage en fonction ne devra pas utiliser les prophètes à des fins personnelles [...] » _

_Shodai Kazekage, Amino Yoru, Amino Akirô, Amino Chômei_

Suite à ce pacte, l'existence de don héréditaire parmi les nomades finit par tomber dans l'oubli, malgré leur présence dans les légendes transmises oralement par les anciens. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, les légendes ne sont que des fables inventées pour distraire ou confier une morale aux petits enfants...

Jusqu'à tout récemment, c'est ce que croyait le Yondaime Kazekage de Suna. Mais, par pur hasard, il était tombé sur cet ancien pacte qui avait presque cent ans aujourd'hui. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il utiliserait le don d'une prophète pour guider ses expériences sur son fils à naitre...

(_Presque cinq ans plus tard…)_

La petite Cassandre, dernière née des prophètes, jouait autour des tentes que les adultes allait bientôt démonter. La fillette de quatre ans tournoya sur elle-même faisant gicler le sable qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol sablonneux et chaud, ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage. Lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers le soleil, la mèche argenté de ses cheveux brilla d'un faible éclat. Les yeux fermés, elle savoura la chaleur sur sa peau. Pour rien au monde, elle voudrait quitter le désert où elle était née. Cet endroit lui manquerait trop.

Avant même d'entendre la voix qui se rapprochait, Cassandre se leva, épousseta ses vêtements couverts de sable, et trottina jusqu'à sa mère qui venait d'apparaitre à l'angle d'une caravane. La dame l'a prit dans ses bras et la gamine fourra son nez dans les cheveux brillants comme la lune.

- Cassandre, mon ange, murmura sa mère. Comment as-tu su que j'approchais ?

- Je t'ai vue arriver, maman ! Dans ma tête !

- Je ne veux pas que tu joues toute seule, encore moins lorsque le soleil va se coucher et que tout le monde s'apprête à démonter les tentes.

- Mais, maman ! Je n'ai personne avec qui jouer et les grands ne veulent pas que j'aide !

Des pas se rapprochèrent et une voix masculine résonna :

- Je suis sûr qu'Obaa-sama te trouvera quelque chose à faire.

- Papa !

La petite descendit des bras de sa mère et, tout en courant vers une caravane, sourit à ses parents.

- Hoshiko, continua le père de Cassandre. Tu devrais être moins protectrice, tu l'empêches de vivre sa jeunesse...

- J'ai peur, Atsuo. Depuis que je suis revenue de Suna, j'ai peur. Je sais que Cassandre a des dons encore plus puissants que le mien ou celui de ma mère. Avoir des visions à son âge, je n'avais encore jamais vu cela. Habituellement, le don se développe avec l'adolescence. Je ne doute pas que le Kazekage voudra s'approprier ses pouvoirs et pour ça, j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive la même chose que moi.

- Je sais, amour. Demain, lorsqu'il nous faudra s'arrêter à Suna, nous serons fixés sur les intentions du Kazekage.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais au village, il ne faudra pas la laisser sans surveillance...

Durant la nuit, les caravanes prirent la direction de Suna no Kuni. Lorsque les habitants se réveillèrent ce matin là, ils découvrirent la grande place débordante de couleur et de vie. Les enfants, qui n'avaient jamais vu ce spectacle, hurlèrent de joie et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Ils déambulèrent entre les caravanes, regardant les différentes marchandises que certains vendaient. Les parents qui arrivaient pour reprendre ou finir de vêtir leurs enfants sourirent. Il était rare que les nomades du désert s'arrêtent dans le village caché. Habituellement, ils venaient une ou deux fois tous les six ans. Un attroupement commença à se former près de la caravane principale.

Un petit garçon roux fit le tour par derrière, ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres. Comme il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait vu les nomades arriver et s'installer. Il devait avouer que c'était une famille très bien organisée. En trois heures tout avait été installé. Même les enfants avaient aidé à monter les étalages. Il sortit de derrière une caravane et put finalement voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de tous ces gens. Une gamine se tenait au centre du demi-cercle improvisé par la foule. Elle portait une simple tunique bleu nuit et un voile, retenu par un anneau doré, qui n'arrêtait pas de changer de couleur sur sa tête. Ses pieds étaient nus et elle était parée d'une ceinture qui tintait comme des clochettes à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Elle s'inclina bien bas et une musique rythmée se fit entendre. Ses mouvements d'abord fluides et lents devinrent rapides et précis au rythme de la musique. L'enfant tournoya sur elle-même, à en étourdirent les spectateurs. La musique s'arrêta net et la fillette aussi. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. La foule se dispersa peu à peu et la gamine se laissa tomber sur le sol, à bout de souffle.

- Ma petite Cassandre, dit une vielle dame. Viens prendre un peu d'eau.

La dénommée Cassandre se releva difficilement et s'approcha de la dame qui lui tendit un bol. Juste avant de le saisir, elle enfila de petits chaussons en cuir.

- J'ai rajouté des herbes pour que te reprenne des forces.

- Arigato, Obaa-sama.

Cassandre but l'eau en quelques gorgées. Alors qu'elle allait redonner la pièce de porcelaine à sa grand-mère, il glissa de ses mains et alla se briser en une multitude de morceaux brillants sur le sol. Les yeux de la gamine fixaient un point dans le vide et son corps semblait pétrifié. Après quelques secondes, ses paupières clignèrent et elle sembla retrouver sa motricité. Elle retourna vivement sa tête et fixa l'endroit où se tenait le petit garçon roux quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Cassandre, tout va bien ? Demanda sa grand-mère.

-Ou...oui. Je reviens, d'accord, Obaa-sama ?

- Très bien, je ne dirais rien à ta mère. Mais ne t'éloignes pas trop, ma chérie.

Dès que Cassandre eu reçu l'autorisation de sa grand-mère, elle courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient. Elle laissa son don la guider et arriva dans un parc sablonneux. Un petit groupe d'enfant, un peu plus vieux qu'elle, jouait là. Elle remarqua l'objet de sa vision, assis un peu plus loin sur une balançoire. Elle sourit, mais lorsqu'elle voulut s'approcher du petit garçon, les autres enfants qui l'avaient reconnu l'empêchèrent de passer.

- C'est toi la fille qui dansait tout à l'heure, non ?

- Aller petite ! Dit un deuxième. Danse pour nous !

- Non ! Répondit Cassandre, à la provocation des enfants. Laissez-moi passer !

- Sinon quoi ?

Celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande poussa la fillette sur le sol. Ses voiles et sa manche gauche glissa sur son épaule, dévoilant aux yeux de tous, le tatouage en forme de soleil qui y était dissimulé. Certains enfants se rappelèrent les détails d'une vieille légende.

- Mon grand-père m'a déjà parlé de ce tatouage ! S'exclama une jeune fille. C'était dans une légende sur les nomades. Ceux qui avaient un soleil de tatoué sur l'épaule gauche avaient, selon son histoire, de grands pouvoirs !

- Laissez-moi passer ! répéta Cassandre

- T'as de grands pouvoirs ? Allez montrent-les nous !

Énervée par leurs comportements puérils, Cassandre se releva porta la main à sa ceinture et dégaina un petit poignard doré.

- Tu crois nous faire peur ? On est tous à l'académie ninja ! Ce n'est pas une petite fille qui va nous effrayer ! On est sûr que tu ne sais même pas t'en servir...

- C'est n'est pas bien de jurer...

La fillette bougea son bras qui paru invisible aux yeux des apprentis ninjas. Une estafilade vermeille apparue sur la joue du chef de bande. Le jeune garçon porta la main à sa joue et découvrit du sang qui avait taché ses doigts.

- Pour survivre dans le désert, il faut savoir se battre, murmura la gamine.

Les autres enfants, insultés par le fait qu'une fillette aie blessé leur chef, avancèrent d'un pas. Ils remarquèrent une faible lumière sur les avant bras de Cassandre. Un fort vent se mit à souffler, soulevant des gerbes de sable. Ils virent ses lèvres bouger, mais le mugissement du vent couvrait les paroles. Les sept enfants entendirent quelques mots incompréhensibles, provenant certainement d'un dialecte oublié aujourd'hui. Apeurés, ils s'enfuirent en courant dans les ruelles du village. Dès qu'ils furent hors de son champ de vision, Cassandre rigola. Le vent avait cessé aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

- S'enfuir pour une simple illusion, c'est vraiment bête de leurs parts !

Une fois son fou rire passé, elle s'approcha du garçon, toujours assis sur la balançoire. Il semblait se demander ce qui venait de se passer, puisqu'il n'avait pas été pris dans l'illusion, lui.

Le petit rouquin regarda la fillette se rapprocher de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et dit d'une voix claire et fluette :

- Je suis Cassandre et toi ?

- Gaara.

- Je savais que tu serais ici. C'est toi qui as observé la danse de derrière la caravane.

Gaara comprit que ce n'était pas une simple question, mais qu'elle affirmait l'avoir vu. Et pourtant, elle avait été absorbée par sa danse comment aurait-elle pu le remarquer ?

-Comment... ?

-Comment quoi ? Comment je savais que tu étais ici ?

Le garçon approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je t'ais vu dans ma tête. J'ai vu que tu étais caché derrière la caravane. Je suis venue ici parce que je savais que tu serais mon ami si je te le demandais.

Gaara resta coït devant cette phrase étrange. Comment pouvait-elle savoir quelque chose qui n'était même pas arrivé ? Semblant lire dans ses pensées, l'étrange fillette lui répondit tout en s'assoyant sur l'autre balançoire :

- Je vois l'avenir, mais c'est un secret !

Elle pressa son doigt devant ses lèvres comme pour se résoudre au silence. Cassandre sourit et commença à se balancer. Elle émit un rire cristallin, n'ayant jamais essayé de balançoire.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi comme les autres enfants ?

Cassandre freina avec ses pieds faisant gicler le sable.

- Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

- À cause du sable.

- Du sable ?

- Oui. Je peux le contrôler comme je veux.

Pour lui prouver ses dires, il fit danser une langue de sable devant les yeux de la fillette qui rit.

- Pourquoi j'aurais peur du sable ? Le désert est ma maison ! Je trouve même que c'est merveilleux que tu puisses le contrôler !

Cassandre tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda sérieusement. Le rouquin observa les yeux de l'enfant. Ils étaient verts, mais la teinte semblait changer constamment. Les différents verts paraissaient onduler comme des dunes sous les rafales. Des éclats d'or pailletaient et illuminaient aussi ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, gentiment.

- Tu fais comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Pourquoi ?

- Je te connais depuis longtemps, moi ! Je t'ai vu dans mes rêves dès que mes parents m'ont dit que le clan s'arrêterait ici.

Gaara ne voulait pas le montrer, mais il était très heureux. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui parlait franchement, sans détourner le regard. Cette personne disait même que son don était merveilleux et qu'il n'était pas une monstruosité !

Les enfants continuèrent de parler, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Soudain, Cassandre se figea et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Après quelques secondes, elle sembla revenir à elle.

- Cassandre qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ah non, je vais me faire gronder ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard. Ma maman vient me chercher...

Au même moment, une silhouette apparut au fond du parc. Cassandre se leva et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Gaara suivit son mouvement. Il ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle amie se fassent gronder parce qu'il l'avait retenu près de lui !

Arrivée près de la dame, Cassandre s'arrêta et baissa la tête.

- Maman, je suis désolée, murmura t'elle faiblement.

- Tu as désobéi. Je t'avais dit de rester près des caravanes ! Viens, tout le monde te cherche.

Gaara allait s'avancer pour persuader la mère de ne pas punir sa nouvelle amie par sa faute, lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il put voir son oncle, Yashamaru.

- Gaara-sama... Vous êtes en retard pour votre leçon du soir avec votre père.

- Oui, oncle Yashamaru.

Lorsque la mère de Cassandre entendit ce nom, elle se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle plaça instinctivement sa fille derrière elle, comme pour la protéger.

Yashamaru sembla surpris, mais dissimula habilement son sourire.

- Hoshiko, c'est un réel plaisir de te revoir.

- C'est un sentiment qui n'est pas partagé, Yashamaru.

- S'agit-il de ton enfant ? Elle a tes yeux, si… particulier...

Hoshiko tenta de dissimuler un peu plus sa fille derrière elle. Gaara fut assez surpris de constater que son oncle semblait connaître la mère de son amie. Il avait mille et une questions à lui poser, mais il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche.

- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

- En rien, mais je doute fort que le Kazekage ne soit pas ravie de cette nouvelle...

- Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hoshiko. Le Kazekage t'a fait une promesse...

Le regard d'Hoshiko tomba soudainement sur le petit garçon roux, celui avec qui Cassandre jouait un peu plus tôt. Au début, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop heureuse et soulagée d'avoir retrouvé sa fille, mais maintenant qu'elle le regardait de plus près...

Ayant remarqué le regard fixe de Hoshiko sur Gaara, Yashamaru devança la question de la dame.

- Oui, Hoshiko. C'est bien lui.

« _C'est le jeune Jinchuuriki du Shukaku... Oh non… Ça devait être lui, le garçon des rêves de Cassandre. Si elle a rêvé à ce réceptacle, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : le lien qu'elle possède avec les neufs Bijuus doit s'être éveillé... »_

- Maman, interpella Cassandre dans un autre dialecte. Qui c'est lui ?

- Ce n'est pas bien d'interrompre les adultes lorsqu'ils parlent, jeune fille, répondit Yashamaru dans la même langue.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de parler quand on parle de moi ?

Yashamaru darda son regard dans les iris de l'enfant, semblant dissimuler une menace ou un avertissement dans ce contact. Prenant peur des sentiments et des pensées qui se cachaient derrière les yeux de cet homme, Cassandre se cacha complètement derrière les voiles de sa mère.

- Très chère, passe une bonne soirée. Toi aussi ma petite... Gaara-sama, venez votre père attends.

L'homme attrapa la main du petit garçon et commença à disparaitre dans la ville. Juste au moment où il allait complètement s'effacer du champ de vision de Cassandre, sa mère prononça quelque chose qui aux oreilles de l'enfant sonnait comme une malédiction :

- Tu es averti Yashamaru et ton Kazekage aussi ! Arrachez-la nous et vous connaîtrez la fureur des pouvoirs d'une prophète !

Au loin, Yashamaru esquissa un faible sourire et murmura :

- Nous verrons bien, Hoshiko...

Très tard le soir, un homme encapuchonné se présenta au Kazekage et lui annonça une _excellente_nouvelle. Hoshiko, la prophète, possédait une fille et celle-ci semblait plus puissante encore que sa très chère mère.

- Attendons encore un peu que son don se soit développé. Nous l'utiliserons seulement lorsqu'il sera à sa pleine puissance...

_« Oui,_pensa le Kazekage_. Attendons encore un peu que mon arme soit prête. Avec la gamine pour contrôler la puissance du démon et sa capacité à voire l'avenir, nous pourrons descendre Konoha plus bas que terre et Suna sera finalement reconnu comme étant le plus puissant__s__ des villages cachés... »_

Quelques semaines après leurs arrivées les nomades plièrent de nouveaux bagages pour repartirent vers le désert. Les provisions qu'ils avaient achetés au village leurs servirait pendant leur voyage vers une oasis. Ils les utiliseraient aussi lorsqu'ils trouveraient qu'ils avaient suffisamment épuisés les ressources de l'îlot de verdure. Ils ne retournaient pas dans la même oasis avant plusieurs mois...

Gaara se sentait un peu triste. Il avait eu le temps de mieux faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle amie et il ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte. Cassandre lui avait fait une promesse. Elle avait eu une vision d'elle et lui, et elle avait promis qu'ils se reverraient dans quelques années. Elle allait essayer de convaincre son père pour revenir à Suna. C'était sur ses paroles qui lui réchauffaient quelque peu le cœur, que Gaara regarda le convoi repartir vers les tréfonds de l'indomptable désert...

Cassandre, quant à elle, pleurait à chaudes larmes dans la tente qu'on venait de monter pour le Chef et sa famille. Sa mère venait de lui dire que Suna était trop dangereux pour elle, avec le Kazekage qui chercherait à s'emparer de son pouvoir. Elle lui avait dit aussi qu'elle avait eu une vision; si elle continuait à fréquenter Gaara, elle allait mourir...

-Gaara, je... Pardonne-moi.


	2. Quand l'enfance nous est arrachée

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette si longue attente... En fait, comme je n'aimais pas vraiment le mode de publication sur ce site, un peu trop compliqué à mon avis, je m'étais découragée... Mais bon, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et à Daiky pour sa review.**

**Daiky : Oui, c'est bien ce que tu pense ^^. Pour le prénom, il y a une bonne raison à ça. Surtout que les nomades sont un peu en marge de l'Univers de Naruto, un peu comme un tout autre peuple qui parle complètement une autre langue et qui vivent dans leur propre monde. Et puis, le prénom Cassandre à une importante signification pour la suite qui se trouve en fait dans ce chapitre. (Un petit coup de pouce de wiki?)**

**Encore désolée pour cette attente et je ne vous fait attendre plus longtemps. Voici le chapitre deux : Quand l'enfance vous est brusquement arrachée...**

Plusieurs années avaient passées et les deux enfants avaient vieillis. L'un cultivait une haine profonde pour le monde qui l'entourait et l'autre nourrissait une culpabilité sans pareil à l'égard d'une seule et unique personne.

L'examen Chûnin approchait à grand pas et il était temps pour le quatrième Kazekage de Suna de mettre le plan qu'il concevait depuis plusieurs années, à exécution...

L'équipe Baki venait de recevoir un ordre de mission de rang B, mission qui s'ajouterait à celle de l'examen Chûnin : retrouver le groupe de nomades qui arbore les armoiries d'un soleil, les deux autres familles arborait respectivement un croissant de lune et une étoile, et enlever la fille du chef. Rien de plus facile...

Cette mission fit revenir un souvenir douloureux dans la mémoire de Gaara. Son ancienne et unique amie faisait peut-être partie de ce groupe. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de la croiser et de lui faire subir toute l'amertume qu'il éprouvait envers elle et sa «trahison» ?

Les trois Genins marchèrent sous un soleil de plomb, mais les pouvoirs de Gaara leurs permirent de localiser rapidement l'attroupement de nomade. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, avant que le soleil ne disparaisse à l'horizon, dans un petit oasis isolé. Les shinobis s'entendirent pour attendre le couvert et la noirceur de la nuit.

Lorsque la fine ligne du croissant de lune apparue, les trois ninjas se rapprochèrent des caravanes et des tentes endormies. Toutes arboraient fièrement un soleil brodé au fil d'or. Ils surent qu'ils avaient trouvés bon groupe. Trouver la tente du chef ne fut pas la chose la plus difficile... Elle se trouvait en plein centre et était une des plus imposantes. Ils avaient remarqué une jeune silhouette pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ils étaient certains qu'elle était seule puisque le reste du clan se trouvait à l'énorme feu de joie un peu plus loin. S'approchant un peu plus près de leur destination finale, les shinobis purent entendre un léger tintement, un son doux pareil à des petites clochettes sonnant au vent.

Un pan de tissu ressemblant à du lin, se souleva et l'équipe Baki purent entrer. Pour des nomades qui voyageaient souvent, ils étaient plutôt bien installés. Des voiles et des tulles multicolores pendaient du plafond formant ainsi des cascades colorées donnant vie et luminosité à la pièce. De grands rideaux de lin séparaient la tente en trois parties distinctes rendant l'endroit un peu plus intime. Un des rideaux qui cachait sûrement une chambre, était un peu déplacé et on pouvait voir une partie de la pièce. Dans ce qui semblait être une grande pièce commune, des tas de coussins moelleux et scintillants étaient disposés sur le sol. Plusieurs lampes à l'huile et des petites bougies brûlaient et éclairaient l'endroit d'une douce lumière.

Dans une des alcôves, les ninjas pouvaient apercevoir une forme allongée sur un matelas posé à même le sol. Une couverture brodée semblait avoir tombé de la couche découvrant le corps de la jeune adolescente de douze ans. Des peintures tribales avaient été peintes dans son dos et semblaient se perdre sur ses côtes. Sa tenue simple n'était faite que de voiles et elle ne portait aucuns bijoux. Seule sa taille était ornée d'une ceinture faite de clochettes et de perles. Couchée sur le ventre, la jeune fille avait caché son visage dans ses bras et un voile brillant camouflait la couleur de ses cheveux.

Kankurô, souhaitant terminer cette mission au plus vite pour se débarrasser de son petit frère et de sa personnalité qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, souleva la partie du tissu qui camouflait encore la totalité de la chambre. Un petit bruit cristallin se fit entendre. Sans le savoir, Kankurô avait déplacé un autre rideau caché derrière le premier. Celui-ci était composé exclusivement de perles de verres. La sœur ainée, Temari, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour imposer le silence à son cadet. Gaara, le benjamin, pénétra dans la chambre sans se soucier des débats silencieux de sa famille qu'il n'avait jamais considérée comme telle.

Pressentant le danger qui l'entourait, Cassandre qui s'était endormie comme une masse après la danse qu'elle avait effectué pour le clan, se réveilla en sursaut. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil les trois silhouettes de son rêve et, avec la rapidité acquise avec la danse, put reculer dans l'ombre. Elle essaya temps bien que mal de se cacher, mais les ninjas avaient suivis chacun de ses mouvements. Le bruit que produisait sa ceinture n'était pas la chose la plus discrète non plus.

Une des silhouettes s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et une voix féminine murmura :

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On ne te veut pas de mal...  
>- Vous ne devriez pas mentir.<p>

Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre et la faible lueur de la lune décroissante pénétra dans la pièce. Le bruit de sa ceinture parvint aux oreilles des shinobis au même moment où la silhouette de l'adolescente disparue. La jeune nomade l'avait fait tomber pour qu'ils ne puissent pas la suivre à l'oreille.

-La garce, murmura Kankurô.  
>Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes et déjà la demoiselle avait disparue entre les dunes. Étonnamment, il n'y avait aucunes traces de pas dans le sable. Kankurô et Temari partirent d'un côté, laissant leur petit frère se débrouiller tout seul. De toute façon, c'était lui le plus doué dans ce milieu...<p>

Gaara ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il pouvait ressentir le désert sous ses pieds, presque chaque parcelle de vie, camouflé par le sable, lui apparaissaient clairement. L'étendue sablonneuse lui parlait, lui montrait le chemin vers sa cible. Soudain, il disparut dans un nuage doré.

Déjà très éreintée par la danse et par la journée de voyage sous un soleil brûlant, Cassandre sentit ses forces l'abandonner de plus en plus rapidement. L'adolescente trébucha sur un voile de sa jupe et tomba face la première dans une dune. Semblant prendre vie, le sable bougea et s'enroula autour d'elle. Cassandre eu tout de même le temps de se relever et de se mettre à genoux. Le sable retint ses bras derrière elle et une langue de la poussière dorée passa sur son cou et sa nuque. Une menace. Si elle essayait de s'échapper, il la tuerait.

Un souvenir passa dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait contrôler le désert... La seule personne au monde qu'elle ne désirait pas voir, pas maintenant.

Kankurô et Temari arrivèrent derrière le rouquin. Ils avaient la fille et ils pourraient rentrer au village. Le vent se leva et fit tomber le voile de sa tête. La mèche blanche de Cassandre brilla sous la faible lueur de la lune. Les poings de Gaara se serrèrent. Elle était là ! La fille du nomade qu'ils devaient capturer n'était nulle autre que Cassandre ! Une rage indescriptible s'empara de lui lorsqu'elle osa le regarder. Redoutant le danger, Temari se plaça entre leur captive et son petit frère.

- Gaara, père la veut vivante et sans une seule égratignure...

Le rouquin tourna le dos à la scène et prit tranquillement, dû moins en apparence, la direction du village.

- Temari, commença Kankurô. On devrait la ramener à Suna avant que tout le monde se mettent à sa recherche.

La blonde approuva d'un hochement de tête. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Cassandre, celle-ci se releva soudainement, l'emprise de Gaara sur le sable s'étant défaite avec son éloignement. La nomade se débâtit et réussit à griffer son opposante au bras avant que son jeune frère l'attrape par derrière et lui plaque un mouchoir sur le nez. La drogue fit son effet presque instantanément et la jeune fille sombra dans l'inconscience.

Ignorant le temps passé dans l'ombre, une semaine tout au plus, Cassandre ferma prestement les yeux lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, l'éblouissant. Elle put rouvrir ses paupières lorsque ses pupilles s'accoutumèrent à la nouvelle luminosité.

- Est-tu fin prête à obéir, maintenant?

Pour seule réponse, la fière jeune fille releva la tête et regarda de haut le subordonné du Kazekage. Fatigué de son orgueil et souhaitant lui faire ravaler sa fierté, l'homme la gifla. Cassandre tomba à genoux sur le sol, faisant cliqueter ses chaines. Elle le fixa d'un regard qu'elle voulait mauvais.

- Vous ne possèderez jamais mon pouvoir, murmura t'elle dans son dialecte.

Une autre silhouette apparue, mais ayant la lumière dans son dos, son visage restait obscur.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, dit-il dans le même langage. Emmenez-là, tout est prêt.

La jeune fille abandonna toute politesse et cracha au pied de l'homme.  
>-Vous souillez ma langue en l'utilisant avec votre langue de vipère.<p>

-Ne t'inquiète pas très chère. C'est tout ce que le Kazekage m'a appris de ta langue de sauvage.

La prisonnière se souvenait qu'elle avait déjà demandé à sa grand-mère pourquoi certaine personne de Suna pouvait parler leur langue. Elle lui avait répondu qu'au début, ce n'était que le Kazekage qui était forcé de l'apprendre pour pouvoir communiqué avec eux, puisque la majorité des nomades ne parlaient pas japonais. Elle lui avait aussi dit que depuis quelques années, certains ninjas hauts gradés, conseillers ou proches du Kazekage apprenaient aussi leur dialecte. De cette façon, plus besoin du chef de Suna pour traduire chaque conversation importante. Et il n'avait plus besoin de se déplacer pour pouvoir parlementer avec les nomades...

On détacha la jeune prophète et deux hommes la trainèrent jusqu'à une autre salle. Le plafond, ressemblant à une voûte, était caché par l'obscurité et des centaines de piliers le retenaient en place. Des milliers de bougies avaient été allumées. Des symboles ninjas étaient peints au sol. Au cœur de la pièce, un immense cercle diffusait une lumière effrayante. Au centre, le symbole du Suna était dessiné.

« _Un sceau_ ! Réalisa Cassandre. _Que vont-ils faire sur moi_? »

Une parole de sa mère lui revint en mémoire... Elle lui avait conté sa capture par le Kazekage. Hoshiko avait décrit des peintures presque similaires. Il avait créé un sceau spécial, destiné uniquement au prophète. Cette marque les forçait à obéir et l'empêchait de mentir au Kazekage. Comprenant ce à quoi sa révolte l'avait amené, Cassandre tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne de fer des deux hommes était trop solide. La nomade fut attachée par des fers aux piliers centraux, en plein cœur du cercle. Debout, elle regardait nerveusement la pièce. Sentant son pouvoir la gagner, elle se perdit pendant quelques secondes dans cet état léthargique. Lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, elle eut l'horreur de voir le Kazekage devant elle. Son souffle s'accéléra et la panique s'empara de la jeune fille. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire ensuite...

Si elle n'avait pas été attachée par les poignets, la nomade serait tombée sur le sol. Elle laissait les fers la retenir, à bout de force. Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait vidée de toute son énergie. Les yeux à demi-clos, Cassandre sombrait dans l'inconscience au rythme du seul son de la pièce : ploc, ploc, ploc... Une goutte d'un quelconque liquide tombant sur le sol. Un liquide poisseux qui dégoulinait également dans son dos et qui tachait les bandages qu'elle portait. Elle les portait sous une rugueuse tunique de lin. Sans manches et retenu par une corde au niveau du buste, elle représentait qu'un avantage : le tissu ne touchait pas à sa blessure à l'épaule. Les dames qui lui avaient enfilé la tunique lui avaient promis des vêtements plus appropriés lorsque les blessures seraient moins ardentes. Juste avant d'être aspirée par le noir, la jeune fille revit les dernières scènes : sa manche droite qui avait été déchirée et le vent frais sur son omoplate. Les incantations du seigneur Kazekage ainsi que la douleur qui avait suivie la main posée sur sa peau. Ses propres cris qui avaient sûrement résonnés dans tous les sous-sols. L'extrême fatigue et son sang qui coulait abondamment du nouveau sceau. La nouvelle emprise du Kazekage sur elle et son pouvoir. L'arrivée des trois domestiques. Le Kazekage qui ressortait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Le froid et la timidité lorsque les femmes lui avaient retiré ses vêtements déchirés et poisseux de sang.  
>La peine lorsqu'elles les avaient brûlés sous ses yeux. Les bandages qu'elles avaient étroitement serrés. Il lui semblait encore entendre l'écho de son cri lorsqu'une de c'est femmes avait touché le sceau par inadvertance pour nettoyer le sang.<p>

Lorsque celles-ci étaient ressorties, Cassandre croyait pouvoir enfin tomber dans le sommeil et oublier pendant quelques heures la souffrance qui lui déchirait l'épaule. Mais des bruits de pas s'étaient fait entendre. La silhouette se précisa lorsqu'elle traversa le cercle de bougies. Gaara. Avait-il assisté à toute la scène ou venait-il d'arriver ? Désespérée et à bout de force, Cassandre murmura faiblement la première et la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit :

- Tues-moi...

Il s'était approché, doucement, la faisait languir sur le moment où elle serait finalement délivrée de ce mal qui la rongeait. Du sable sortit de sa calebasse à une lenteur incroyable. Il passa doucement sur son visage et s'enroula autour de son corps. Puis, semblant se raviser, retourna dans la jarre. Les bras croisé sur son torse, il la regarda et dit :

- Il n'y a aucun plaisir à prendre la vie d'une proie qui se rend sans même se défendre.

Et il tourna le dos à la jeune fille avant de repartir, la laissant de nouveau seule. Seule avec elle-même et son orgueil qui lui ordonnait de mourir pour s'être fait prendre si facilement et d'avoir manqué à son devoir de future prophète : ne jamais laissé quelqu'un avoir le contrôle de l'avenir...

Depuis quelques semaines, la jeune fille rencontrait le Kazekage et lui parlait des visions qui l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'il prenait une décision. Ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que son plan fonctionne, ce qu'il ne devait absolument pas faire, autrement dit, elle pouvait voir chaque conséquences de ses actes. Mais cet après-midi était différent pour Cassandre. Pour la première fois, le Kazekage n'écoutait pas ses paroles et avec raison. La nomade avait prédit sa mort imminente. Ainsi que sa délivrance par la même occasion, mais cette information, elle la conservait secrètement pour elle-même.

- Je vous avertie, Kazekage-sama. Si vous faite confiance à Oto no Kuni, ils vous trahiront et vous mourrez.  
>- Au lieu de t'arrêter à cette vision stupide, parle-moi plutôt de la partie avec Shukaku.<br>- Mais, maitre...  
>- N'as tu pas déjà dis que le futur changeait à chaque fois que quelqu'un prenait une décision ?<br>- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Mais il ne change pas lorsque la personne en question refuse de prendre toutes les possibilités en considération...

Soudain, son sceau lui brûla atrocement l'épaule et elle retint un gémissement. Son «maitre» venait de lui donner l'ordre de se taire et chaque fibre de son corps s'obligèrent à lui obéir.

- Maintenant que j'ai ton attention... Parle-moi de «cette» partie.  
>- Vous en mettez trop sur ses épaules. La réussite de votre plan passe presque exclusivement sur Gaara. Vous devriez penser à un plan de secours tout aussi efficace ou vous courez droit à l'échec...<p>

Elle sentit son maitre bouillonner de rage. Il fallait dire que les nouvelles qu'elle apportait n'étaient pas très réjouissantes... On frappa doucement à la porte. Toujours à genoux et tête baissée devant le Kazekage, Cassandre ne put voir ceux qui venaient de faire leur entrer. Mais elle le devina au chakra d'une de ses personnes : le chakra de l'Ichibi.

- Kazekage-sama, dit Baki. Nous sommes prêts à partir pour la mission dès demain matin.  
>- Parfait. Attendons une dernière vérification de l'avenir par notre jolie prophète et vous pourrez partir pour Konoha.<p>

Cassandre ressentit tout le sarcasme et le plaisir que le Kazekage prenait en la traitant comme sa propriété.

- Toi, dit-il à l'intention de la jeune fille. Reviens-moi demain à l'aube, avec de bonnes nouvelles cette fois.  
>- Oui, Kazekage-sama, répondit Cassandre, résignée à son sort.<p>

Elle se leva avec sa souplesse et sa légèreté de danseuse et s'inclina devant son «maitre».

Lorsqu'elle passa devant l'équipe Baki, elle ne prêta qu'un regard fuyant au rouquin et baissa la tête, honteuse de son état «d'esclave».

La nuit était tombée et la jeune fille ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Comment apporter de bonne nouvelle au Kazekage, alors que l'avenir avait cessé de changer et qu'elle ne pouvait lui mentir ? Elle savait qu'il allait être trahi par Oto et que son plan serait un échec... Elle médita longtemps jusqu' à trouver un semblant de solution qui ne serait ni un mensonge, ni la pure vérité. Entre-temps, la lune qui serait sûrement pleine le lendemain, s'était levée. Accoudée au rebord de sa fenêtre, Cassandre observait le ciel nocturne. Un puissant Kekkai l'empêchait de s'enfuir par cette voie. Son corps cessa soudainement de bouger. Lorsqu'elle ressortit des brumes de sa vision, elle murmura doucement :

- Tu peux apparaitre... Es-tu prêt à me tuer maintenant ?

Gaara qui venait de se téléporter grâce au sable dans la pièce, ne répondit pas, mais le sable s'enroula autour de la jeune fille et la pression sur son corps s'accentua. Cassandre laissa passer un gémissement lorsque la douleur commença à devenir insupportable. Mais d'un coup et avant de rompre les os, la poussière doré se dissipa et retourna dans la calebasse de son propriétaire.

- Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que je te réserve à mon retour...

Et le garçon disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Des larmes amères coulèrent des yeux de la jeune fille. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à son ami pour qu'il change si brutalement de personnalité ? Son don lui permettait de voir l'avenir, pas le passé, surtout qu'enfant ses pouvoirs et son lien avec le Jinchuuriki était bien moi développer que maintenant...

Quelques heures après le départ du Kazekage pour Konoha, Cassandre sentit le pouvoir qu'il possédait sur elle se dissiper. Comme elle lui avait prédit, il se fit assassiné par un ninja d'Oto. Elle utilisa cette chance pour s'enfuir, le Kekkai qui la retenait prisonnière ayant disparu avec la mort de son créateur. La jeune fille profita de l'obscurité pour sortir de ce village maudit et utilisa ses dons pour retrouver les nomades.  
>Elle avait profité de la fraicheur de l'aube pour parcourir un bout de chemin, mais le soleil brûlant du désert fini tout de même par la faire chanceler. Déshydrater, à bout physiquement et moralement, la jeune fille trébucha dans le sable chaud. Des visions l'assaillirent pendant ses derniers moments de conscience. Mais elle les repoussa fermement. Gaara ne pouvait changer aussi radicalement. C'était impossible, il avait essayé de la tuer et il souhaitait toujours le faire...<p>

Une dispute éclata au sein d'un des groupes de nomades. Exactement semblable à celles qui éclataient depuis presque trois semaines ou plus. Et elles étaient toutes liées par la même personne : la fille du chef, la future prophète, Cassandre. Une minorité voulait partir pour Suna dans les plus brefs délais et leurs reprendre la jeune fille. Alors que tous les autres obéissaient aux ordres du chef Atsuo. Il était sage et prenait ses décisions qu'avec les conseils avisé de sa belle-mère, une prophète talentueuse. Après plusieurs jours d'indécision, Obaa-sama vit enfin sa petite-fille apparaitre dans ses rêves. Réjouis de la voir enfin libre, elle annonça à tous le clan qu'elle allait bientôt les rejoindre, mais elle demanda tout de même à une dizaine de jeunes hommes d'aller vers Suna pour la récupérer et la protéger si quelqu'un la suivait. C'est ainsi qu'ils l'a retrouvèrent, étendu dans le sable, brûlante de fièvre. Grâce au soin de sa grand-mère et de son clan, elle se remit sur pied rapidement. Mais une triste nouvelle allait gâcher son retour...

Ne croyant pas en l'espoir de revoir son enfant et les visions troublées par sa tristesse, Hoshiko s'était donné la mort quelques heures avant l'annonce de la libération de sa fille. C'est une femme du clan qui l'avait retrouvé inerte dans une partie reculé de l'oasis. Les funérailles avait été célébrer selon les coutumes, pendant l'inconscience de la jeune fille. Ne pouvant se recueillir sur son corps ou même ses cendres, Cassandre érigea une pierre à l'endroit où sa mère s'était retirée la vie. Elle pleura amèrement et pria dans les bras de son père et de sa grand-mère, tout en maudissant Suna et plus particulièrement, le Yondaime Kazekage.

Suite à son combat contre Naruto, Gaara avait repensé à son comportement avec les autres. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour ses gestes avec Cassandre, la seule personne qui l'avait accueilli et accepter comme un être humain. Lors de son arrivée à Suna, il ne fut pas le moins du monde attristé par l'assassinat de son père, mais son cœur se serra quelque peu lorsqu'il apprit que la nomade avait profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir.  
>Maintenant, il souhaitait devenir Kazekage pour pouvoir protéger les habitants de Suna. Fin près de son but, il ne regrettait qu'une chose : le fait que les dernières paroles qu'il ait échangé avec sa seule amie soient une menace de mort...<p>

**Merci à Sanephar pour la correction.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! La suite ne devrait pas tarder, même si le chapitre 4 (ou 5 tout dépendant de comment je vais découper la troisième partie...) n'est pas encore écrit. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le manga, je suis complètement en manque d'inspiration...**

**Reviews ?**


	3. Retrouvailles, partie 1

_**Pardonnez moi pour ce long retard qui est véritablement inexcusable puisque ce chapitre (les deux parties) est entièrement écrit depuis presque six mois... Mais bon, je ne raconterais pas ma vie, mais il y a plein de raison qui ont créés se retard... **_

_**Veuillez encore me pardonner et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews (il est plus de minuit et je ne vais donc pas répondre à chacun d'entre elles ), merci encore infiniment, ces petits chocolats sont mon seul cadeau! Bon, je me suis donnée faim.. = = '**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p>De nouveau ce rêve. Celui qu'elle faisait depuis presque quatre ans maintenant... La jeune nomade se trouvait dans une immense pièce circulaire. Un épais brouillard, froid et humide collait à sa peau. Elle attendit patiemment que le vent se lève et chasse la brume, dévoilant le contenu de la salle. Les premières fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans la pièce, le brouillard ne se dissipait pas, la faisant paniquer. Maintenant, le rêve semblait «avancé» dans l'histoire qu'il voulait livrer, à chaque nuit.<p>

Elle se trouvait en plein cœur de l'endroit, monté sur un petit piédestal. Un cercle fait de hauts sièges de pierre l'entourait. Au nombre de neuf, ils étaient tous gravés d'un nom. Un seul attirait l'attention de la jeune fille : Gaara. Derrière les «trônes», incorporé au mur circulaire, se trouvait des cages. Immenses, elles se perdaient dans les ténèbres du plafond. Soudain, le rêve qui était semblable à celui de la veille, changea. Elle ressentie la présence de chakras imposants. Huit des neuf cages se retrouvèrent avec un occupant : un des neuf Bijuus... Seul la «prison» du Sanbi était vide et le sceau qui retenait la bête, était déchiré. Une voix grave et menaçante pris la parole au nom de tout les autres démons présent :

-Alors, commença Kyûbi, le pouvoir des toutes premières prophètes à enfin atteint son plein apogée?

Le démon-renard ricana et continua :

-Que crois-tu faire avoir ton petit pouvoir, gamine? Mater les neuf?

-Non, dit la jeune fille, l'écho de sa voix rendant ses murmures plus forts qu'elle les prononçait. Je ne savais rien de ce pouvoir avant que vous m'en parlez!

Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant les démons et dit :

-Je vous en pris, je ne sais plus que penser de ses rêves et de ses visions qui m'assaillent... Je quémande votre sagesse.

-Même avec toute notre sagesse, répondit Nibi, son humeur quelque peu adoucit par la politesse de l'enfant, nous ne pouvons voir l'avenir comme tu le fais.

-Si ce sera le cas, renchérit Yonbi, des gaz mortels s'échappant de sa bouche à chaque une de ses paroles, nous ne serions pas coincé dans ces hôtes!

Au moment où le démon à quatre queues prononça ces paroles, des silhouettes floues se créèrent sur les fauteuils de pierre. En ce précisant, la nomade peut apercevoir huit visage. Immobiles comme des statues, les yeux clos, ce n'était qu'une représentation énergétique des Jinchuurikis. De simples hologrammes. Elle put détailler son ami roux qui avait bien changé depuis ses douze ans. Une femme, des hommes, des adolescents... Aussi différents qu'ils étaient, ils partageaient tous le même secret. Mais elle, en quoi avait-elle un lien avec eux?

-De quel pouvoir parlez-vous? Quel-est le lien que je possède avec vous? Avec eux?

-C'est une histoire que tu devrais te rappeler, mon enfant, dit Shichibi, le démon à sept queues, reconnu pour ses mensonges et ses ruses. Puisque pour posséder ce pouvoir, tu dois être la réincarnation d'une de tes ancêtres!

-N'essaie pas de la fourvoyer, Shichibi! Rétorqua Gobi. Ce pouvoir qui était longtemps en veille chez les autres prophètes, c'est sans doute éveiller parce qu'elle a un rôle à joué auprès de nous et de nos hôtes!

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé sur un ton extrêmement déplaisant.

-Tu prends la défense des prophètes après ce qui est arrivé, Gobi? Répliqua Shukaku. Mais tu dois avoir raison, même si ça me fait du mal de l'admettre...

-Elle doit avoir un devoir très important à accomplir alors... Surtout auprès de ton Jinchuuriki, pas vrai Shukaku? Ricana Kyûbi.

Faisant fit de sa présence, les huit démons s'engagèrent dans un débat enflammé sur l'importance de son rôle. Présentant l'orage, la jeune fille n'eut qu'à levé les mains pour que tous les démons se taisent.

-Ce n'est pas en débattant entre vous que vous pourrez répondre à mes questions! J'étais assaillie par des visions de gens que je ne connaissant pas! Maintenant, je sais que c'était vos Jinchuurikis...

Un mal de tête fulgurant s'empara soudainement d'elle. La prophète tomba à genoux, se tenant les tempes entre ses mains tremblantes.

-Rester dans cet univers parallèle te prend bien trop d'énergie, expliqua Kyûbi. Nous devons mettre fin à cette vision si tu ne veux pas mourir atrocement...

Une idée qui semblait étrangement l'amuser.

-Vous voulez dire que ce n'était pas un rêve?

-Non, répondirent les huit voix en chœur.

-Tu as accumulé de l'énergie pendant quatre ans pour cette simple rencontre, dit Gobi. Repoussant un peu plus tes limites chaque nuit.

-Pars, jeune fille, continua Nibi. Nous ne pouvons répondre à tes questions pour le moment. Mais tu sauras en temps et en heure.

-Demande aux anciens, termina Kyûbi. Ils connaissent des choses que nous aurions pu oublier!

Sept des huit démons se dématérialisèrent laissant de nouveau les cages vides. Seul Shukaku resta quelques secondes de plus.

- Toi, la prophète! J'en ai marre! Le jeunot n'arrête pas de penser à toi et il me tape sur les nerfs...

-Gaara pense à moi!? S'exclama la jeune fille. C'est impossible, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il voulait me tuer!

-Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce qu'il dit, ni même tout ce qu'un démon dit... S'il aurait voulu te tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, croit-moi.

-Comment puis-je avoir confiance en vous? Vous venez tout juste de me dire qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce qu'un Bijuu disait!

Le démon-tanuki laissa échapper un long rire.

-Oh moins, tu n'es pas une idiote! Je te laisse croire ce que tu voudras...

Et il s'en fut comme les autres, laissant la salle vide de présence, mais emplie d'une aura négative. C'est cette énergie plus que néfaste qui fini par faire sortir l'adolescente du profond sommeil dans lequel elle était plongé.

Cassandre s'éveilla en sursaut, cherchant son souffle, le corps recouvert de sueur froide. Les démons avaient raison, ce ne pouvait être un rêve...

Elle sortit de la tente et le vent froid la fit frissonner. Son épaisse robe de nuit blanche était complètement trempée, mais la froideur de la nuit désertique lui fit le plus grand bien après la lourde atmosphère de son «rêve».

Lorsqu'elle se fût suffisamment éloignée des tentes pour que sa voix ne soit pas entendue, elle s'écria :

-Vous m'avez dit de demander aux anciens! Si au moins, il en restait en cette terre!

_Un mois et demi plus tard_

Le jour ne s'était levé que depuis quelques heures que déjà le Godaime Kazekage était au prise avec une réunion des plus ennuyantes. Lorsque soudainement, une information, donné par un conseiller, piqua sa curiosité et le sortit de son ennui profond. Un espion avait recueilli quelques renseignements après de l'Akatsuki. L'explication tourna en débat que Gaara allait faire taire d'une main, lorsqu'un mot prononcé par un conseiller, l'arrêta : prophète...

-Quels renseignements l'Akatsuki peut-elle avoir sur les prophètes? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

-Notre espion à surpris une conversation entre deux membres. Un autre membre, aujourd'hui décédé, était un nukenin de Suna. Il leur a communiqué la soi-disant existence de femme ayant un lien profond avec les neufs bijuus.

Ils ont surement pris ses paroles en considération puisque c'est deux membres parlaient de vérifier le désert de Kaze no Kuni pour valider l'existence de ses femmes...

-A-t-il eu le temps d'entendre quand ils allaient chercher pour une prophète?

-Non, Kazekage-sama, à peine eu t'il le temps de nous communiquer cette information qu'il s'est fait repérer et assassiner.

-Maitre, commença un vieux conseiller, d'une voix mielleuse. Nous savons que votre père avait en son pouvoir l'une de ces prophètes. Nous devrions la retrouver et la mettre en sécurité à Suna. Ainsi, l'Akatsuki ne pourrait mettre la main dessus...

«Le vieux scélérat, pensa Gaara. Ils ne recherchent tous que le pouvoir que Cassandre pourrait leurs apporter. Ils ne cherchent même pas à réellement la protéger.»

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un autre conseiller expliqua qu'il serait bon d'avoir de nouveau une prophète pour relever Suna. Surtout après «l'humiliation» de l'enlèvement du Kazekage par un membre de l'Akatsuki qui, d'après eux, avait sali la réputation du village.

Gaara mit un terme aux conversations qui menaçait sa patience, et dit aux membres du conseil qu'il irait lui-même exposer aux nomades du soleil, les menaces que risquait leur jeune prophète. Sur cette parole qui souleva mille et un refus et réprobations, le rouquin mit fin au conseil et sortit de la salle.

Kankurô, qui le suivait de près siffla entre ses dents :

-Parfois ces vieux, je...

Et le reste fut inintelligible aux oreilles du jeune Kazekage qui monta dans ses appartements, faire les maigres bagages qu'il aurait besoin dans le désert. Il retira sa tunique bleue officielle et enfila un vêtement plus confortable. Il ajusta sa calebasse sur son dos et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son appartement, un bras l'en empêcha. La furie blonde s'écria d'une voix beaucoup plus aigu que la normal :

-Gaara! Kankurô vient de me mettre au courant. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas réellement partir à la recherche des nomades du soleil!?

Avant même qu'il est eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Kankurô qui venait de rattraper le duo, murmura dans l'oreille de sa sœur ainé :

-Tem, c'est la seule excuse valable qu'il a pour aller voir Cassandre et essayer de se faire pardonner...

-Ouais, d'accord, dit-elle, pourtant très peu convaincu, surtout que ce nom, Cassandre, ne lui disait pas grand chose. Ça va, pour cette fois! Mais qui va s'occuper des papiers à signer en ton absence?

-Kankurô, répondit-il, sans même réellement y réfléchir.

-Quoi! Mais t'es malade, il n'est pas question que je m'occupe de la montagne de papier qui attend sur ton...

Gaara disparut soudainement dans un nuage de poussière, mais les membres de sa famille crurent voir un léger sourire.

-Il semblerait que tu y sois obligé, ricana Temari.

Le pauvre jeune homme soupira et se dirigea d'un pas las vers le bureau de son petit frère où l'attendait une masse colossale de papier à terminer.

«Bordel, maugréa intérieurement Kankurô, comment fais-tu pour te débarrasser de tout ça en une seule journée?!»

Gaara réapparu à quelques centaines de mètres de l'oasis où vivaient les nomades du soleil. Il aurait cru prendre plus du temps pour les trouver, mais étrangement il y était arrivé du premier coup, alors que ses tentatives précédentes avaient toutes lamentablement échoué...

Dans l'oasis, l'aïeule ne prononça que deux phrases qui firent presque immédiatement le tour de l'endroit :

-Le nouveau Kazekage arrive. Faites-lui un bon accueil.

Le rouquin pénétra dans le mini-village. Quelques enfants le guidèrent joyeusement jusqu'à la vieille dame et au Chef qui avaient exprimé le souhait de le rencontrer. Gaara put, pendant sa courte marche réexaminer les tentes de lin habillement montées et brodées, ainsi que les caravanes peintes de mille couleurs. Un détail étrange attira son attention. Parmi toutes les broderies qui ornaient les tentes, une seule ressortait du lot : un croissant de lune brodé de fils d'argent au-dessus d'une entrée.

Jamais ces nomades n'utilisaient ce symbole, représentatif d'une autre famille. Avait-il un visiteur parmi eux?

Lorsque les enfants eu guidé Gaara auprès de leur chef, ils retournèrent jouer en poussant des cris de joie. Dans leur langue maternelle, ils semblaient tous excités à propos de ce «qui allait se passer ce soir». N'ayant pas pratiqué le langage nomade depuis longtemps, Gaara peinait à comprendre le dernier mot. La plus proche traduction qu'il pouvait y apporter était «danse» ou «cérémonie».

L'homme accueillit le rouquin, savant déjà, par sa belle-mère qu'il était venu faire la paix et demander pardon pour les erreurs que Suna avaient commises auprès des nomades. Erreurs qui venaient d'être pardonner.

Le Kazekage s'était assis aux côtés des hommes qui causaient entre eux, lorsqu'un cri de rage retentit derrière une tente.

-Ah, soupira le père. Ils ont encore recommencé à se quereller.

-Quand comprendras-tu, mon gendre, renchérit l'aïeul, que ta fille ne pourra jamais accepter cet homme dans sa vie. Il est prétentieux et arrogant. Tout le contraire des valeurs qu'elle chérit chez quelqu'un.

-Peut-être, mère. Mais c'est pour son bien et celui de son peuple... Elle est, en quelque sorte, une princesse. Elle ne peut choisir par elle-même.

-Tu devrais lui laisser faire c'est choix. En agissant ainsi, tu l'empêche de vivre sa jeunesse.

Le père soupira, mais sourit tout de même en entendant les paroles qu'il avait lui-même prononcer à sa femme, il y avait douze ans de cela...

-Vous savez vraiment tout, vous...

La vieille femme ricana et se leva, aidée par un jeune homme serviable. Elle se dirigea vers la source du cri qui avait retentit plutôt.

Quelque instant plus tard, un jeune homme sortit de derrière une tente et se dirigea vers Atsuo, le chef. Son arrivée fit taire toutes les conversations que Gaara écoutait en silence, et il s'écria :

-Quand allez-vous apprendre à votre fille à me respecter!

-Tu dois comprendre, répondit Atsuo d'une voix calme, Yoru, que les femmes du soleil sont différentes de celles des autres clans. Elles n'ont pas peur de dire franchement ce à quoi elles pensent, et nous les aimons malgré ce fort caractère qui fait partit de leur charme.

-Les femmes de la lune ont au moins le méritent de respecter les hommes! C'est ce qu'elles devraient toutes faires, puisqu'elles sont le sexe faible! Et votre fille ne fait pas exception!

Un mari, énervé par les propos sexistes du jeune homme s'exclama :

-Tu dois comprendre, jeune prétentieux, que tu n'es plus avec la famille de la lune, mais avec celle du soleil et qu'ici, nous traitons mieux nos femmes que vous le faites. Ici, elles sont nos égales et il n'en sera jamais autrement!

Et une autre voix continua :

-En plus, Cassandre est une prophète et la fille du chef! Si elle ne t'accorde aucun respect, elle a amplement le droit de la faire!

-Je suis son fiancé et le futur chef de ce clan! Elle me doit le respect!

-Suffit! s'énerva le chef, excéder par ses paroles violentes.

Tous les cris qui fusaient de partout, s'arrêtèrent au même moment. Atsuo planta son regard dans celui de son «futur» gendre et dit haut et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

- Cassandre ne doit le respect à personne sauf à moi et au Kazekage ci-présent. Et fait attention à tes paroles, jeune homme. Pour le moment, je ne peux t'attribuer le titre de fiancé. Cassandre ne m'a point donné sa réponse.

-Vous savez très bien qu'elle s'y refusera tant et aussi longtemps que vous ne la forcerez pas!

Le sage homme préféra ne rien répondre à cette provocation, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Cassandre avait déjà effectivement refusé, et sèchement en plus, la demande en mariage de Yoru, le fils cadet du chef de la lune.

Il était le seul fils de chef à pouvoir l'épousé, le frère ainé de la Lune étant promis à devenir chef de son propre clan, idem pour le fils unique des Étoiles, qui était de toute façon beaucoup trop jeune...

Gaara avait assisté, muet, à la querelle qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. La présence de la tente étrangère s'expliquait maintenant. Que Cassandre ait déjà un fiancé, l'avait laissé clouer sur place. Atsuo était peut-être le chef, mais avait-il véritablement le droit de jouer le bonheur de sa fille?

Le jour déclina doucement, apportant au désert cette douce teinte orangé qui plaisait tant au Kazekage. C'est lorsque les dunes semblèrent s'embraser qu'on annonça l'heure du repas. Une toute petite fille blonde vient porter une écuelle au Kazekage, les joues rouges de gène. Elle était intimidée par l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, lui qui était beaucoup plus grand que son père et qui avait la même, sinon plus impressionnante, prestance que le chef. Elle rougit encore plus lorsqu'il la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

-Naïma, mon ange, vient j'ai besoin de toi!

Et la gamine rejoignit sa mère en accordant un sourire enfantin au rouquin. Une voix proche de lui s'éleva, et Gaara se rendit compte après quelques secondes que la question posée s'adressait à lui. Atsuo lui avait accordé l'hospitalité pour le temps qu'il jugeait nécessaire. Le jeune homme allait refuser poliment, en pensant à son frère coincé avec sa tonne de papier, expliquant qu'il allait revenir le lendemain, mais avant qu'il ait pu placer un mot, une voix douce et chantante s'éleva dans son dos :

-Il est très impoli, même pour vous, Kazekage-sama, de refuser une telle offre d'hospitalité. C'est un affront à notre courtoisie. De plus, vous manqueriez une cérémonie traditionnelle. Il est rare qu'une personne ne faisant point partit de ce clan puisse y participer.

Cette longue tirade avait été formulée en japonais et la seule femme que connaissait le Kazekage pouvant parler cette langue n'était nulle autre que Cassandre.

C'était effectivement la jeune femme qui se tenait dans son dos. Il se retourna pour mieux l'observer, tant elle avait changé depuis quatre ans. Son corps et son visage s'étaient élancés, effaçant les dernières traces de l'enfance. Ses yeux en amande brillaient toujours de cette même lueur qu'il avait connu, avec un petit quelque chose de plus. Ses cheveux qui étaient coupés à ses omoplates la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, rejoignait maintenant ses reins. Derrière ses traits de jeune femme, se cachait une prestance et une maturité qu'elle ne possédait pas à cette époque. Elle était définitivement devenue une femme magnifique.

Le regard vert, si étrange de la prophète, tomba dans celui du Kazekage et put y lire son profond et amère regret. Cassandre détourna momentanément les yeux et dit, abandonnant son ton diplomate :

-Je crois que tout les deux, nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire...

Elle cessa brusquement sa phrase lorsqu'une autre jeune fille s'était appuyé sur son épaule et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille en langage nomade, assez fort pour que le Kazekage entende :

- Cassandre, il est temps pour nous d'y aller!

La jeune femme acquiesça et suivit les six autres jeunes filles en accordant un dernier regard au rouquin.

Rien dans sa vie n'avait préparé Gaara à ce qu'il allait vivre cette nuit-là...

Quelques heures après la disparition des sept filles, suivit par le pas trottinant d'Obaa-sama, l'aïeule, un grand feu fût rapidement allumé. Un grand rideau de lin blanc avait été tiré devant, créant un surprenant jeu d'ombre chinoise. Pour illuminer les spectateurs, une soixante de petite lampes à l'huile avaient été allumées, dispersant leur lumière un peu partout, sans influencé l'effet du feu et du rideau blanc.

Après plusieurs heures d'attente fébrile, les premières notes de musique se firent entendre. Le tam-tam, nommé table, en premier, suivit de près par une étrange guitare et le son envoûtant d'une flûte. Sans que les auditeurs n'aillent remarquer leurs arrivés, les jeunes filles dansaient projetait leur ombre sur le rideau. Lors que la musique sembla atteindre son point crucial, une jeune fille habillé de la tenue traditionnelle de danse de son peuple et voilé de bleu, sortit et tout en dansant, chanta :

«Le bleu, c'est pour que tu comprennes ce qu'il y a au fond de mes yeux. Le bleu, c'est pour que tu m'aimes encore un peu mieux...»

Une deuxième sortit, habillé de rouge cette fois :

«Le rouge, c'est pour que tu voies comment mon corps bouge et bouge. Et si tu voulais, se serait notre couleur, c'est vrai...»

Une troisième suivit, arborant un jaune éclatant :

«Le jaune, c'est pour que ma main te caresses et te frôle. Brûlant comme un soleil, pour que ton corps se donne à mes merveilles...»

Toutes trois entamèrent le refrain, leurs mouvements suaves et gracieux captivant leurs auditoires :

«La danse des sept voiles, c'est pour te montrer, ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles. Un peu de toi, un peu de moi, tu sais...»

La quatrième sortit et rejoignit les trois autres, vêtu de vert :

«Le vert, c'est vouloir avec moi toucher l'enfer. C'est tout excepter de l'amour que je veux te donner...»

Puis une cinquième sortit, voilée de rose :

«Le rose quand je m'approche de te montrer autre chose. Un des mes parfums. Le plus envoûtant tu verras bien...»

La sixième sortit et sous son habit noir, Gaara put reconnaitre la jeune fille qui avait interrompu sa conversation avec Cassandre. Elle entonnant :

«Le noir, pour que tu viennes avec moi derrière le miroir. Le noir, la couleur de l'enfer et de l'espoir...»

D'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, elles effectuèrent les mêmes pas en chantant de nouveau le refrain :

«La danse des sept voiles, c'est pour te montrer. Ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles, un peu de toi, un peu de moi. La danse des sept voiles, c'est pour te montrer, ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles. Un peu de toi et peu de moi, tu sais...»

La dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton lent et très doux. La musique ralentit progressivement. Les six jeunes filles se séparèrent en deux groupes et posèrent un genou sur le sol, accueillant par cette haie d'honneur, le dernier voile. Trois de chaque côté, le carré qu'elles formaient permettait à la prochaine danseuse de s'exécuter sans problèmes. Semblant suivre le rythme lent de la musique, Cassandre fit son apparition, entièrement vêtu de blanc et d'or. Elle commença à chanter, avec une voix que Gaara ne lui connaissait pas :

«Le blanc... Sous le voile, tu me verras comme tu le sens... Esclave ou Princesse, à toi de choisir les sentiments...»

Il semblait au Kazekage que cette phrase lui était destinée. Et le regard que la jeune femme lui porta, confirmation son pressentiment. Soudainement, la musique reprit de la vigueur et les voix des sept jeunes filles s'éleva, harmonieuse et leurs pas furent étonnamment synchronisés, rapides et gracieux :

«La danse des sept voiles, c'est pour te montrer. Ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles, un peu de toi, un peu de moi. La danse des sept voiles, c'est pour te montrer, ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles... Un peu de toi, un peu de moi... Tu sais...»[1]

La musique s'éteignit progressivement. La guitare joua les dernières notes et finit la partition. Lorsque la musique se fût éteinte, les sept jeunes filles, Cassandre au centre, lancèrent de petits morceaux argentés au ciel. Lorsqu'ils furent retombés, elles avaient disparues! Des murmures impressionnés fusèrent de partout et plusieurs rires cristallins, résonnèrent derrière la foule. Elles avaient réapparut près des tentes, dans le dos des spectateurs!

Elles s'inclinèrent, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris de joie. Elles retournèrent auprès de leurs cellules familiales qui les attendaient pour les féliciter.

Cassandre s'approcha de son père et de Gaara par la même occasion. L'homme l'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

-Ma chérie, tu as été parfaite.

-Merci, père.

Alors qu'il allait prendre son enfant dans ses bras, la jeune fille se recula prestement.

-Vous semblez oublier, père que je ne peux toucher personne en dehors des autres femmes et ce jusqu'à ce que je sois assermentée...

-J'oublies toujours cette règle ridicule. Tiens, mon ange. Je crois que ta mère aurait aimé que tu le portes comme elle l'a elle-même fait.

Son père lui tendit un collier où pendait une magnifique pierre blanche. Le centre avait été gravé pour représenter un soleil, le même qui était tatoué sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille. Prenant garde à ne pas touché les mains tremblantes de son enfant, Atsuo glissa le pendentif au creux de sa paume.

-Père, vous ignorez à quel point cela me fait plaisir...

-Allez, va rejoindre les autres. Elles t'attendent pour débuter...

Cassandre et son père allèrent près du feu à l'endroit où s'était dressé le rideau blanc qui avait été rapidement démonté. La jeune fille s'agenouilla à côté des autres filles qui formaient une ligne parfaite devant le clan. Commença alors, la véritable cérémonie...

Atsuo prit la parole, sa voix grave apporta le silence de l'auditoire :

-Nous avons, ce soir, l'immense joie d'accueillir au sein de notre famille, sept nouvelles jeunes femmes...

Et les autres pères enchainèrent, l'un après l'autre :

- À vous toutes qui avez un cœur aussi grand et aussi pur que ce désert où nous vivons...

-Vous qui n'êtes jamais effrayé par notre long périple et qui ont le cœur à l'ouvrage pour assurer notre survie...

-Vous, nos petites filles que nous ne pouvons plus appelées ainsi tellement vous avez grandit...

-Vous, qui êtes devenue aussi belle que la lune et radieuse que notre soleil bien-aimé...

-Vous ne pouvez savoir la joie et la peine qui partagent nos cœurs de vous voir ainsi devenus si grande et belle.

-Nous sommes si honoré de pouvoir désormais vous comptez parmi notre clan!

Chaque père alla au devant de sa fille et sous son œil gauche, peignirent trois points de la couleur qu'elle avait choisi de représenté : bleu, rouge, jaune, vert, rose, noir et blanc.

En chœur, les sept voix prononcèrent ces paroles :

-Nous sommes conscientes de cet honneur et nous ferons tout pour ne jamais vous décevoir!

Ces vœux prononcés, elles se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs familles. Toutes sauf Cassandre qui resta assise sur le sol.

Son corps était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Tout allait maintenant se jouer pour elle.

Atsuo s'éclaircit la voix et ses premières paroles firent de nouveau taire les nomades enjoués et bruyant;

- Ce soir est spécial. On ne fête pas le simple rite de passage de sept jeunes filles, mais aussi un événement rare. Je crois que cela fait au moins vingt ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il fut célébrer. Un événement si rare qu'il mérite une attention toute particulière : l'avènement d'une nouvelle prophète! Si elle aurait été là, c'est ta mère qui aurait accomplie cette cérémonie...

-Mais comme ma fille nous a quittés bien trop tôt, continua la grand-mère de la jeune fille. C'est à moi qui reviens la passation de pouvoir.

Le silence complet accompagna ces paroles, tout le monde attendait la suite avec une impatience non-dissimulée.

Les mains de la vieille femme se teintèrent d'une étrange et douce lueur dorée. La jeune fille sourit au clin d'œil d'Obaa-sama. La lumière n'était qu'une illusion pour le «public» puisqu'en réalité, il n'y avait rien à voir...

Les deux mains ridées se posèrent avec douceur sur les tempes de Cassandre. La lumière descendit en cascade sur ses épaules, la nimbant d'une auréole dorée. Lorsqu'elle eut englobée tout son corps, elle disparut peu à peu.

-Je t'ai transmit la plus grande partie du savoir de tes ancêtres. Le reste, il te faut le découvrir par toi-même...

La nomade acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête et l'aïeule débita sur un ton doux :

-Comme je n'étais plus la prophète attitré depuis une vingtaine d'année et que celle en charge n'a pu donner son héritage avant de mourir, je dois la convoquer ici-même pour que la transmission de la charge soit officielle. Ce la ne sera qu'une brève apparition de notre disparue. Je n'ai aucunement le pouvoir de faire revivre les morts...

Un murmure étonné parcourut les nomades. La vieille femme sortit une petite pierre blanche des sous ses voiles et murmura quelques choses dans une langue que personne ne connaissait, sauf Cassandre; le langage sacrée des prophètes.

Une silhouette brillante apparut doucement, prenant la forme et l'apparence d'Hoshiko, la prophète disparue. Elle s'approcha lentement de sa fille et dit, d'une voix étrangement lointaine :

-Je n'ai que quelques minutes à te consacrer, ma chérie. Je suis tellement fière de toi et de ce que tu as accompli.

Elle effleura le visage de Cassandre de sa main transparente et continua, sur un ton un peu plus solennel :

- Moi, Hoshiko, prophète désignée de ce peuple, confie ma charge à Cassandre. Elle possède toute les qualités pour être une prophète d'exception. Que ceci soit entendue par mes ancêtres; Cassandre, ma fille, sera maintenant la prophète désignée des nomades!

Elle eut un tendre sourire à l'égard de son enfant et termina :

-Cassandre, je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir privée d'une mère et de l'enseignement qu'elle peut apporter. Vous êtes tous présent dans mon cœur et j'espère que vous saurez pardonner cette erreur de ma part...

Elle s'adressait au clan dans son ensemble, une larme lumineuse roulant sur sa joue. Au nom de tous, la nouvelle prophète répondit :

-Il n'y a jamais rien eu à pardonner, maman. Et je ne t'en veux pas...

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru les rangs des nomades. L'apparition posa une main transparente et vaporeuse sur la tête de la jeune fille, l'autre sur son cœur.

-Alors, je peux définitivement trouver la paix, maintenant.

Elle accorda un dernier sourire à son mari et la silhouette s'effaça peu à peu. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille, encore sous le choc de cette apparition soudaine. Son père se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et déclara :

-Il ne reste plus qu'a être acceptée par le clan... Ce qui est déjà chose faite. Lève-toi, Cassandre.

Ce qu'elle fit prestement, d'un mouvement souple et gracieux. Atsuo posa à plat ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune

fille.

-En tant que Chef de ce clan, j'accepte le choix d'Hoshiko en désignant Cassandre comme prophète désignée. Ma fille, acceptes-tu tes nouvelles responsabilités?

-Oui.

Ayant été mis au courant de la procédure à suivre par les ainés, tout les membres du clan touchèrent les épaules d'une autre personne. Cela créa un immense cercle dont la nouvelle prophète désignée, formait le centre. Tout à fait à l'arrière, Gaara n'osait pas imiter les nomades, ne faisant point parti du clan. C'est lorsqu'Obaa-sama, qui s'était mystérieusement retrouvée à ses côtés, lui fit signe d'imiter les autres, qu'il posa ses mains, avec réticence sur les épaules d'un inconnu devant lui. Il entendit Cassandre dire :

-Je prends maintenant conscience de la grandeur de mon rôle. Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger et vous assurez un avenir radieux.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille ressentait profondément dans son âme, chaque étincelle de vie qui habitait les membres du clan. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait faire en sorte qu'aucune d'entre elles ne s'éteignent. Ces petites lumières restèrent gravées en elle, lui permettant de savoir à l'avance si quelque chose arriverait à l'une d'elle. C'est alors que dans l'ensemble lumineux, elle ressentit qu'une de ces lumières n'avait pas la même «couleur» que les autres. Et lorsqu'elle y apporta son attention, sa transe fut brisée par une extrême douleur à son omoplate droite. Le coup avait été si vif, si saisissant qu'elle s'évanouit sur le sable.

Une panique générale s'empara de la foule et ce ne fut que la sérénité de l'aïeule et les paroles de réconfort du chef qui calma les esprits échauffés. Il ordonna à tous de soit continuer la fête ou de retourner aux tentes. Ce que la plupart fit. Atsuo ramena sa fille inconsciente dans la tente qu'ils occupaient avec sa belle-mère. La jeune prophète y resta pendant presqu'une journée complète, sans aucun signe de vie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour votre lecture, je suis vraiment touchée!<strong>_

_**1- Cette chanson ne m'appartient pas, elle à été écrite par Félix Grey pour la comédie musicale Shéhérazade Elle se nomme: La danse des sept voiles et je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter, elle est tout simplement magnifique! **_

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
